The Angels: a 5 way story
by nightmarehunter676
Summary: Once Upon a Time, a Wicked little girl falls into a world where everything happens For The First Time In Forever, but quickly everything gets Frozen. She flies off into another world At the End of the Day. During a night at the opera, she becomes friends, and even falls in love, with the Phantom of the Opera. One night, Something Bad happens in the Enchanted Forest. Can she help?


**Hi guys! First fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy! This one is a crossover between several of my favorite things: Wicked, Frozen, Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables, and Once Upon a Time. None of which I own… darn it. (just so you know, this is like a reincarnation for Elphaba) I'll stop blabbering and get to the story.**

**Tunnel under France, Erik's POV**

"Erik!"

I kept on running. I had to escape the horrors of the gypsy camp. 3 years, I'd been their prisoner… it was like hell. My deformity, which had led my own mother to abandon me, had been exploited by my captors. Called the "devil child" and "living corpse", among other things.

"ERIK! WAIT"

I slowed down, but didn't stop moving. It sounded like the Persian's voice, but it could be a trap set by the gypsies.

"What, Daroga?"

"Erik, they know you're gone. They found his body, the body of the gypsy you killed. The ringleader wants vengeance. They'll be coming for you… they want you dead. They were moving pretty fast when I left, if we continue at this pace, they'll catch us in an hour. Keep moving, don't stop!"

'My glowing eyes will give us away… if we're overtaken, we have no chance' I thought.

So they ran. Far away from the gypsy camp.

To France.

**Meanwhile in Oz…**

"Sweet Oz! What does it mean?" Frex exclaimed.

"I don't know. I'm no ministress, but I do know that something's wrong for this to occur… Your child-"

"Is a monster, madam" Frex cut her off. "I don't know what happened, but maybe the Unnamed God is punishing Melena and I for something we've done wrong in our past. How else could the child be born that way?"

This child was unusual, because of its color.

It was green.

"So, sir, what will you name her?"

"Ælphaba, Madame. Elphaba, after the saint. Remind me, what happened when you tried to bathe her?"

"She cried and tried to get away from me as fast as she could."

"The saint Ælphaba went behind a waterfall, and never returned... and so will my child. But since my daughter is afraid of water, no, it seems, allergic to water, she will not return. This is my prophecy for this daughter of mine."

"And, sir, you saw her teeth? Fully grown at birth, and razor sharp! What about that? One can hardly touch her without being bitten!"

"Yes. I will have something made for her. The problem will resolve itself when her baby teeth fall out. I hope…"

"Also, sir, I assume you will use the traditional nicknames, Elphie and Fabala?"

"Of course… I may be shocked by her green skin, but that doesn't mean I will love her any less for it. Melena will be doing the caretaking, I'm afraid. I'm far too busy to do anything of the sort."

"All the best to you, sir"

"And you as well, Madame."

**In the Enchanted Forest…**

"That's it, dearie, you almost had it! Keep trying!" a man's voice rang out. It was a very powerful sorcerer, the Dark One. He was training a new student, Regina. She would someday be known as the Evil Queen. But that would be ten years from now. In the present, she was trying to master the spell of changing forms.

No luck.

"Dearie, it took your mother a few months to master this… and you, you have learned almost nothing. In a year."

"No, Rumplestiltskin! No! I can do this, give me time! Please!"

"Regina… you will have to learn from someone else- maybe your mother. I will no longer waste my time with you."

And with that, the Dark One disappeared, vanished, to his castle.

**10 years later, in the Enchanted Forest. Elphaba's POV**

"Fabala! My gosh! You have this spell down, no doubt! My former pupil couldn't do this half as well as you."

Rumplestiltskin had found a new student.

"Really? It's so natural, like I'm not even using magic!"

"Dearie, you were born with this talent. Now, show me, degreenify yourself. Can you change your form, or perhaps cast a glamour spell?"

"Rumple, all magic is an illusion. But yes, I can cast a glamour. I don't like changing forms, it drains my energy."

I did so.

"Elphaba, listen closely. I've taught you all I know about magic. Every spell, poison, curse. You could become the next Dark One… if you wish. It runs a huge risk- what with being controlled by the dagger and all… but 3 years is too short a time for my other pupils, proving you far passed my expectations. It will be very hard to see you go."

"Go? Rumple, I'm not leaving. I'm not going back to Oz. I'm staying here."

I got no further, for in between the two of them, a black-purple cloud formed, and Regina stepped out. "Good, because you figure into my plans quite nicely." With that, Regina, evidently having learned quite a bit of magic from her mum, immobilized me and ripped my heart out. "Gosh, Elphie, is EVERYTHING about you green? Even your heart is green!" And it was true.

I was crumpled on the ground in pain, for having one's heart torn out is hardly painless.

Slowly, deliberately, Regina started crushing my heart. "Such a pity, my dear. We could be a great team. I assume you don't want to die, especially at age eleven… we could work out something. Perhaps, oh, I don't know, you come with me?"

I gasped in pain

"Regina, surely you don't" Rumplestiltskin started.

Regina, no, the Evil Queen, cut him off abruptly. "Don't bother. You yourself said she was better than me. Nobody says that. And lives. However, I don't have your precious dagger. I do, however, have one of your own teachings: 'to hurt someone, you hurt whom they love'. Don't deny that you said that. Your own teaching has been used against you."

"Rumple, I'll be fine! I'll go!" I screamed. The pain was almost too much to bear.

"Elphaba, no! You can't go to a fate worse than death!"

Rumplestiltskin found himself screaming to empty air. For as soon as I agreed with Regina, we disappeared in black-purple smoke.

And, for the first time in forever, Rumplestiltskin was alone. And he wept.

**Meanwhile in Arendelle…**

"Anna, I do want to build a snowman. But, I can't show you my powers. I don't want to hurt you again. I'm scared. I want to protect you." I whispered. My powers were growing stronger. Even though I was only 12 years old, I thought of suicide to end the pain.

I was alone in the world. My parents stayed away from me, there were almost no servants, Anna couldn't play with me… I couldn't go on for 9 more years.

In nine years, I'd be crowned queen.

Thank goodness for the "heir and spare" rule… I was the heir, I'd abdicate, Anna was the spare, and she'd take over the kingdom. Simple as that. I would go somewhere nobody could find me, bother me, and accuse me.

Nine years.

**France, 8 years later**

"No, no, no. Dammit, no, that doesn't work! UGH! BAISE!"

This is the sound of a genius at work.

I was working on an opera, Don Juan Triumphant. This was 3 years in the making, and I'd gotten almost nowhere. It was so complicated, with dissonance, harmony, dissonance. Small wonder I'd not gotten past the 10 page mark!

"Erik! It's me, Madame Giry! I have your provisions for the month!"

"Oh, good. I'm almost out of ink… again."

"Lucky for you, I brought 12 bottles. And several packets of music paper. And, of course, food." As much as Madame Giry hated coming down here, she enjoyed meeting with me. "So, how's the Opera coming? One can hear an organ faintly throughout the opera house, that's how loud that thing is."

"Madame, you know that I'm not yet past ten pages." I retorted, "Every time you ask that, you make your chances of me taking you seriously less and less…"

"Sorry… just thought I'd ask. I'll go now; else they'll wonder where I am. Also, Erik, your scarring isn't so bad. I'll bring something for it next month. "

"Thanks for the motivation."

"Goodbye, Angel of Music."

I nodded, and continued with his work.

**In the Enchanted forest…**

"_Eight long years,_

_Living a mere façade of life_

_Eight long years,_

_Wasting my time with smoke and lies_

_In my mind I see spells that are_

_Pure and unearthly_

_But I find _

_I can't give them a time_

_Without you…"_

I was miserable. Regina had almost never let me leave the castle, only on her errands. Since my heart was in Regina's vault, I couldn't feel anything. But I missed my friends in Oz; Boq, Turtleheart, Nessa, Galinda…

Suddenly, something dawned on me.

I was more powerful than Regina.

That's why I was being kept prisoner.

If I could get my heart back, I could create a portal to Oz. Or somewhere.

So I cast a spell that caused a massive earthquake, not caring who got hurt in the process. This was merely my distraction. Regina would know that was me, and come for me.

But then, I did something I'd never tried before.

A form-changing spell… an irreversible spell.

"_It's time to see what I can do,_

_To test the limits, and break through"_ I sang.

I turned the guards at my cell door into monkeys with wings. They would now obey me.

I told them, "Go find the evil queen."

They took off, all 4 of them. That left me alone with the rest of the castle to myself.

I immediately took off toward the vault.

It was easy to find my heart; it was the only green-glowing heart in there. I pushed it back into my body, breathing a sigh of relief. The hard part was over. Now I had to get out…

Then, Regina was carried in by my monkeys. "Regina? What now?"

"I see your little 'escapade' didn't work out so well. Nice try with the monkeys. Quite well done! But no, you've just made your life a whole lot harder. Round her up, boys."

I slowly crumpled to the ground, completely overcome as Regina ripped my heart out once more.

I was locked in my cell day and night, always accompanied by the Queen's huntsman. He had charge of my heart, so if I tried to escape, he could crush it on the spot.

He never tried. He had pity on me and risked his own life to protect me.

"You know what? You remind me of Fiyero."

"Who's he, Fabala?"

"He is- was- my fiancée. He was always so overprotective of me… in the best way, obviously. And you are always trying to protect me from the Evil Queen. If you met him, you'd like him immediately."

"Fabala, he sounds wonderful. Tell me about your other friends."

The Huntsman always tried to comfort me. (This was when he still had his heart) Indeed, he almost felt compassion, love for me. But I couldn't love him back, he had my heart…

Unless…

"Elphaba, you want to go home, don't you?"

"Yes…" I replied cautiously.

"Here, take it." He offered me my heart.

'What? This can't be happening' I thought.

"Elphaba, listen to me. You miss your family more than anything. You miss your friends more than anything. I'm offering you the chance to go home to them. And I know, you have friends here too. I'm setting you free."

"No, you don't realize what the Queen will do to you. She'll kill you! And that's the least she CAN do!" I said, concerned. "Need I go on?"

"No. Fabala, I can take the consequences. The queen can't hurt my family, I have none. She can't hurt my friends; I have none to speak of. She can only hurt me. And being a huntsman, I've been hurt worse by arrows. And if I remember rightly, you said 'magic is only an illusion'. I'll be fine…" the Huntsman said.

"Fine." I sighed, "Let me give you a protection spell. It'll save you from pretty much anything that witch can do." I gave him the spell, and then gave him a green vial. "Crush this whenever you truly need my help. It's a flare, it'll be sent up through all worlds, so wherever I am, I'll see it and come help you."

I took my heart, and started creating the portal.

"_Ielk marel folreo polcd._

_Ielk marel folreo polcd_

_Ielk marel folreo polcd!"_

A green circle appeared in front of us.

"Are you sure you want to stay behind? You could come with me…"

"No, Elphie, I'm needed here. But I will always find you." He replied.

"I admire your courage. The land I'll be in is called Arendelle. Contact me, if you want to come. Goodbye."

And I went through the portal, and disappeared.

Regina arrived immediately after. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I'm not so cruel-hearted as to keep a girl captive, especially if she misses her family. And you can't hurt me now. She's protected me. And she told me, "to hurt the invincible, you hurt who they love". And you can't hurt me, for I have no family or friends."

Regina was very angry, but he was right. There was nothing she could do about the girl's release.

**Arendelle**

"Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move, and everyone will know."

This was my chant. Father had told me, 5 years ago, that if anyone found out, I would probably be marked as a sorceress. And nobody would take my word that I wasn't, not even if I swore on it. The evidence was there for everyone to see…

My room had probably been frozen over at least 7 times, due to my emotions. When my parents went to a wedding in Corona, via ship, I had sent a winter storm to kill them. True, an' I had loved them, but leaving me with Anna, taking neither of us, that was the last straw.

I may be a forgotten heir, but this was unforgivable, not taking the heir to the throne to a neighboring kingdom, much less her COUSIN'S wedding.

I'd never met my cousin and her newly-wed husband… and wished I could.

Rumor had it that when she was lost, her hair was very long and had magical qualities. It could heal, save lives.

Ice couldn't do that. It could only freeze and destroy.

But maybe my cousin, Rapunzel, had some tips for hiding emotion.

I didn't know what I was fully capable of…

Murder, I'd committed. I'd killed my own parents.

Winter, I'd created. I'd frozen my whole room.

But was there more to my powers than destruction. Maybe there was good in the world, that I had yet to find.

It sure wasn't in this castle...

**France, beneath the Opera Populaire. Erik's POV**

I was almost finished with his opera. I was at the scene where Don Juan came home, triumphantly, to his kingdom. 

And now, I was yet to write the lyrics…

There was a new chorus girl in the theater, what was her name, 'Ponine? Éponina. She was a street gamine, from the sound of her accent. Ugh.

Well, the opera house had standards, and whoever had let her into this place was gonna get it… if I could figure out who.

For some reason, later that night, I had a weird urge to go check the passageway in the rafters. Hopefully nobody had discovered it, but there was the off chance that there was someone who knew about it.

And they would die if they told anyone.

So I put on his mask and got in the boat. Once I reached the other side, I began the arduous trek to the surface, then the climb to the rafters.

When I got to the passageway, I heard… humming. A girl's humming.

'Merde, what is that?' I thought.

I realized that one of the chorus girls had gotten too curious about this opera house.

Éponina.

She was a street girl, and to survive on the streets, you had to have advanced senses. Well, she certainly fulfilled that requirement.

I snuck up on her and pinned her arm behind her back, then grabbed her throat. "What are you doing in here, Mademoiselle?"

Only a whimper of pain answered his question.

"I asked you a question, mademoiselle. Will you answer it, or not?"

"If ye insist, monsieur," she gasped, "I only was curious about the opera. It's an old buildin', an' I wondered what secrets it had. Now, who are ye, monsieur? I'm in no position to make assumptions about ye. That scares me."

"And what makes you think I'd actually hurt you? For all you know, I could be the sort of man who only likes to scare people, and won't really hurt you."

"Well, for one thing, ye're holdin' me by the throat, and chokin' me. I'm in no position to make any assumptions about ye. An' that scares me."

"Well, mademoiselle, I'm afraid you know too much about me. I'm one who likes to keep quiet and hidden, and I can't do that, I'm afraid, if there are people who know my tunnels and my whereabouts."

"What are you doin' monsieur? What do ye mean?"

"Let's say, mademoiselle, you're being taken somewhere against your will."

Éponina's eyes went wide open. Now she understood.

"In other words, I'm kidnapping you."

I put one of my (gloved) hands over her mouth, after tying her hands behind her back. I put my dagger against her throat. "Don't move, and don't say a word."

But I had a feeling that she wouldn't dare breathe until I allowed it.

We eventually arrived at the lake, where they got into the boat. I released Éponina temporarily, so I could paddle the boat across. She stared around in wonder at the candle-lit lake.

I scoffed. She was looking around at Hell as if it were Versailles.

When they reached the other side, I tied the boat to the dock, and helped Éponina out. I led the gamine to a chair, and she sat down. I secured her to the chair.

She gasped in pain as I tightened the bonds. Then, I got back in the boat.

"Goin' somewhere, monsieur?"

"None of your concern, 'Ponina."

Right, let her imagine every awful thing I could do to her.

But even then, I myself didn't know what to do with her.

**Arendelle, Elsa's POV**

Now that I was 21, I could finally be crowned Heiress and Queen of Arendelle. Finally! Now I could breathe… somewhat easier. The hard part was yet to come.

There was a ball later that night, and the gates would be opened.

But it was only for today.

Agony. It would be one whole day of torture. I couldn't possibly keep my ice powers hidden for 24 hours. I would have to find an excuse to abdicate soon.

But for now, I'd have to get ready for the day ahead.

Slowly I got up from bed, put my hair up, and started doing my makeup. Purple-cranberry-black shadow, liner… I accidentally frosted over my foundation. 'Great, and I don't know how to thaw it.'  
So I basically put it over a candle and hoped it would melt the frost. That worked. And once I put on my gown, I added a few frost modifications… "Man, they'll love this, me ruining a perfectly good gown."

I was ready.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

But inwardly I was dreading the task ahead.

**Arendelle, Elphaba's POV**

"Wow, this is WAY different from Oz or the Enchanted Forest! I wonder what new surprises lie in store for me here…"

I had just arrived in Arendelle, on the Coronation day. In the middle of summer. I wasn't used to these Scandinavian summers… one second, a cold north-wind, the next, 90 degree heat.

My glamour spell was in place, and nobody stared at me like I was weird. I was blending in, for once in my life. And nobody suspected anything.

There was a thriving ice business here, all the ice supplied by all the icemasters. I bought an ice drink at least 4 times, just to please the guys.

Today seemed joyous… like there was something big going on. I asked the nearest person.

"What's going on?"

The girl replied, "Why, don't you know? It's coronation day!"

"Coronation day? Pardonnez-moi, I've just arrived. What's your name?"

"Anna. And yours?"

"I'm Fabala. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you, Fabala. You know, there's a ball tonight. You can come, it's open-gates today. Normally they're shut, locked tight. I ought know, I've lived in there my whole life-"

She instantly shut up, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Wait… you've lived there your whole life… your sister's getting crowned today, isn't she, 'Princess Anna'?" I slowly put together the pieces.

"I guess you found me out. But really, if you come tonight, I can introduce you to my sister. She's really nice, although she wears gloves all the time… I wonder why…"

"Well, maybe she just has a thing about dirt… let's not pry into the Queen's private matters. You know," I started, changing the subject, "It seems to me that there's an aura of magic here. Is that just me, Anna? Or do you feel it too?"

"Now that you mention it, Fabala, yes, there is… only I just noticed it. I've lived inside the castle gates my whole life, and whenever I passed by Elsa's rooms (she's my sister) I felt like there was something weird in there… in the good way, obviously… it seemed, I dunno, colder. Like there was ice, frost, snow, in there, eternal winter. She's got this aura of coldness around her. I've only just met her since I was like 3, because we've been separated… I don't know why. We were best friends, then she shut me out. She stayed in her room. And now, we're finding a lot in common… we both ADORE chocolate! And, and-"

"Anna, she sounds wonderful. Anyone who loves chocolate is a wonderful person, you an' me included. Well, I guess I'll see you at the ball tonight."

"Bye, Fabala!"

'Whew, that was a lecture… Don't need that again. Anyway, now I get to go find a dress suitable to meet her Majesty, Queen Elsa.' I muttered to myself.

Or maybe…

I ran to the nearest hotel and got a room for a week. I ran up to the room on the 8th floor, and started working on a dress. It was gossamer green fabric, with green silk and a matching green crepe veil. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever created. And then, I made silver necklace, bracelets and earrings set with jet-black smoky amethyst.

Once that was done, and fitted to me, I took off the glamour spell and changed forms, from a green girl with jet-black hair to a fair-skinned girl with bright ginger hair. "Anna will still be able to recognize me in this… and, like as not, freak out that I can change the color of my hair…"

The green dress set off my ginger hair quite nicely, as well as hinting to my true colors. And last, but certainly not least, I created another green vial/flare. I'd give it to Anna if anything bad happened, which, as far as premonitions went, were bound to happen…

Now, to meet up with Anna, and have a nice time tonight.

**Later that night**

"Anna!"

The girl whipped around. "Wait… Fabala? That's you? Gosh! You scared me there for a second! How did you do your hair? That's amazing! Come on! You've got to meet Elsa!"

Man, did that girl EVER shut up?

"Elsa! Elsa! Look! This is my friend, Fabala Thropp." Anna introduced me to the Queen.

"How do you do, your Majesty?"

"Quite fine, madam. And yourself?" Elsa responded.

"Surviving being pulled around by your little sister. Would you believe how many chocolate stores we visited? There are quite a few here in Arendelle… not that that's bad. I love chocolate!" I replied.

"Wow! That makes three of us, Anna! So, are you enjoying your stay in Arendelle, Fabala?" Her Majesty Elsa asked.

"Yes! It's quite beautiful here in July. Wish I had known this country before I'd come, otherwise I would have packed better. Being Scandinavian, this country is somewhat unpredictable."

"Yes, our winters are cold, but the summers are beautiful, especially by the fjord…"

"Queen Elsa, may I have a word with you in private?" I queried.

"Of course..."

When I reached Elsa's private art gallery, I dropped the act. And the glamour spell.

"Elsa, you have strong magic. Ice, if I'm not mistaken. And you're not alone. I've got magic too…" I trailed off as Elsa took in my green skin. And then, I dropped the bomb. I revealed my magic.

"Fabala, I don't understand… why did you come to Arendelle?"

"Because, Your Majesty, I needed to protect you. The people here are superstitious. If you revealed your power, especially now as a new monarch, they'd brand you as a witch, a sorceress. It's happened to me… in another world."

"Wait, Fabala… other worlds? There are other worlds?"

"Yes, Elsa… Many others. I can create portals to each and every one of them. And, here." I gave the young queen a box of green magick. "Combine this with your ice powers, and send up a green-ice flare, if you need the help. I'll see it, no matter what world I'm in. and I'll come as soon as I can."

"Fabala, thank you. I've never been allowed to see anyone for years, and now I find someone who understands. You're like, I don't know, an Angel of Magic."

"And you, Majesty, are an Angel of Ice. Be careful. We've got to go, they'll wonder where we are. Come on, let's see what trouble Anna has got herself into…"

I replaced my glamour. And us two Angels left the art gallery.

We returned to the ballroom, and it seems Anna had met a man… what was his name? Hans. Something didn't look right about him…

"Your Majesty," he was saying," we'd like your blessing-"

"For-" Anna interrupted.

"Our marriage!" they finished in unison.

Sure, they looked like a love-struck couple, but, I whispered in Elsa's ear. "No. Don't. Something's wrong. I don't trust him."

Elsa quickly took my advice, for she saw something in Hans that she didn't like either.

"No."

"What?" Anna questioned.

"You asked for my blessing, and my answer is no. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Anna grabbed Elsa's glove, and my face fell. Disaster was gonna strike at any moment, for Elsa's protection was gone.

"Anna, look, you don't marry a man you've only just met."

"YOU CAN IF IT'S TRUE LOVE! Besides, what do you know about love? You've shut yourself in a room for your whole life!"

"Anna-"

""Elsa, what did I ever do to you? Why do you shut me out?"

"Don't, Anna-"

"I want answers!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled, releasing her powers for the first time. Icy spikes rose from the floor

The sneaky duke of Wessleton was almost hit by the spikes. "Sorcery!" he muttered.

Elsa looked horrified. Fortunately, she was with her back to the art-gallery door. So, she quickly went out the door, me in hot pursuit. Everyone else in the ballroom followed her.

"ELSA!" I screamed.

Elsa had released a bolt of ice, almost killing the Duke. She'd already frozen the fountains in the courtyard. "Please! Just stay away!"

Anna and I caught a glimpse of her racing out across the fjord, freezing the water behind her.

Anna told me, "Fabala, I have to go after her."

"What? She's frozen the fjord-valley! And who will you leave in charge?"

"Well, you're coming with me, Elsa's gone, so that leaves Hans…" Anna said.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. We are not leaving that _connard_ in charge."

"Fabala, he may be my fiancée of one day, but he is no bastard… "

"I'll have you know neither Elsa nor myself trusts him."

"What? You've not given him a chance!"

I sighed. "Well, if we're gonna leave him in charge of Arendelle, here." I gave Anna the green vial I'd created earlier. "Smash this in your darkest hour. It's a magick flare. It gets sent up between all worlds, so either Elsa or myself will see it and come to your aid."

"Wait… Fabala, you have magic too?"

"Yes. You've found me out. Look."

I dropped the glamour.

"Please don't freak out, Anna!"

"What? You're green! And- and-"Anna was shocked.

"I must go, now. There's another like me and Elsa, with magic. He's in trouble now, like Elsa was… I have to go help him."

"But, Fabala, what about me?"

"You have the flare. Elsa is the Angel of Ice, I'm the Angel of Magick. This new Angel is… different. He can create the most beautiful music anyone has heard, and seduce one with only his voice. Maybe you'll meet him someday. Come on, I've got to make the portal.

_Ielk marel folreo polcd._

_Ielk marel folreo polcd_

_Ielk marel folreo polcd!"_

"Fabala, what language is that?" Anna asked. She'd never heard anything like it.

"It's the language of spells. It's a lost language here."

"Oh. What land are you going to?"

"It's called Earth. Specifically, I'll be going to a place called France."

"Bye!"

And I went through the portal… and had a flashback to when I'd left the Huntsman in the forest, to the mercies of the Evil Queen.

And I shed a tear. Now I was leaving Anna to the mercies of the townspeople. And her fiancée.

**France. Erik's POV**

I started paddling back across the lake to where I'd left Éponina. Goodness knew what she saw in me, but it wasn't good, if she was so scared of me.

I'd gone to Nadir's house to get some salve and medicine. She would probably need it…

Éponina was muttering, trying to free her wrists. "Merde, how am I going to get out of this?"

"You're not, mademoiselle Éponina…" I said.

"Oh… monsieur, I didn't hear you comin'."

"Obviously. How has your stay been?"

Éponina retorted," A bit cramped, to say the least."

"Perhaps I can help with that."

I cut the bonds with my dagger. "Now that you're cooperating, I believe I'll show you around."

I led her to my main room, with the organ and harpsichord.

"So that's why I've been hearin' music in the opera in the dead o' night! You were playin'!" Éponina exclaimed.

"Yes. Wait, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, my wrists hurt, that's all." The expression showed that she was trying to ignore the pain.

I looked at her wrists. "Oh, dear, did I do that? Come, come."

I led her to a chair, one much more comfortable than the first. "Don't worry, I'll not tie you to this one."

Then, I began rummaging through a cabinet, and pulled out a salve, different from the one I'd brought from Nadir's, and some strips of cloth. I knelt beside the gamine and took off my gloves, something I'd never have done otherwise. I began spreading the salve on her wrists. She winced, for the salve had a bit of a sting.

Once I had wrapped her wrists in the cloth, tears were streaming down her face. "What is this, is that acid or salve? I've never felt such pain!"

I grinned inwardly. My plan was working.

I went back to the cabinet, and pulled out a sleeping draught. I put some in a goblet, and offered it to her. "Here, drink this."

"Why should I? What even is it?" The gamine looked up, tears-streaks running down her face.

"It's a simple drug used by doctors. It should relieve your pain." I responded. I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes, followed quickly by distrust. 'She probably thinks it's poison.' I thought.

Éponina stretched out her shaking hands, and reached for the goblet. I steadied her hands with my own.

"If I'm still alive after drinkin' this, I'm gonna kill you." She muttered.

She drank, and her face fell.

"Salaud malades"

She fell back in the chair, her eyes rolled back in her head.

I got ready to take her back to the surface.

**France, Elphaba's POV**

'Whoa, and this world's even more different! What's this? Bakery? I'm hungry, I'm in!' I was exploring.

I'd already discovered bread wasn't cheap, as there was a wheat shortage, but pastries were. Especially something called 'Danish', which I'd fallen in love with, specifically the apple kind.

I'd arrived just outside city limits, in a deserted neck of the woods. My outfit was a black travel gown, with a black veil. My glamour was in place, this time as a fair-skinned, fair-headed girl. My hair was like a platinum blonde, similar to Elsa's. It had streaks of copper, in tribute to Anna's. Certainly the most interesting hairstyle in Paris.

"Madame, may I help you?"

A man's voice spoke behind me. I whipped around.

"Pardonnez-moi, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Marius Pontmercy."

I shyly curtsied. "Fae Thropp." I saw no reason to hide my identity. "I've only just arrived here, monsieur. Could you direct me to some lodging, perhaps a café?"

"Well, Madame Thropp, I know of a café, but it's somewhat run-down. However, there is good food and wine, and friendship there. I believe you'll like it."

"Lead on, monsieur. I trust you."

Monsieur Marius led me to a very rundown café, called the ABC café.

"Enjolras! Grantaire! Some wine for the lady here!" he called.

One man, a dark-haired man, a student from the looks of it, brought over some bread and some light wine. "Grantaire, mademoiselle. And you are…?"

"Fae Thropp, monsieur." I curtsied. Then, the most angelic-looking man I'd ever seen came up to me.

"I'm Enjolras, mademoiselle. Pleasure to meet you. So, what brings you to Paris?"

"Well, Monsieur Enjolras, mostly the fame of this place, but I also came to explore. I've lived within walls my whole life, and I wanted to know what was beyond them. Don't worry, I didn't run away."

'Yeah, if you don't count running from Regina' she thought.

" I see… mademoiselle-" he was cut off.

"Please, just Fae."

"Alright, Fae. If you want to see the true wonders of this land, you should go to the Opera Populaire. They're renowned as the finest opera house in France. Marius has been bugging us to go recently, to hear the new star, Christine Daaé, but we, that is Grantaire, Joly," he motioned to another one of the men," and myself, we've been too busy to do so…"

"I see. Monsieur-" Now **I** was cut off.

"Fae, call me Enjolras."

"Alright, Enjolras, since you insist… I'd like to go to the opera. But from what I know, one doesn't go to the opera alone… perhaps, if you'd like, you could come."

"Fae, I'd be delighted." He replied.

"Indeed, all of you could come. I'm buying, anyway." Fae invited them.

All agreed. Nobody was going to pass up a free opera.

"Alright, all of you meet me here at 8 tonight. It's, what, 4 now, which will give me enough time to prepare. See you then!"

Joly, Grantaire, Marius, and Enjolras agreed, and bid me farewell.

As I departed, I heard Joly say, "Enjolras are you alright? You seem distracted…"

"I'm fine, Joly! It's nothing!"

I looked back, and saw Enjolras staring at me. So I waved, and he waved back. Enjolras went inside, blushing…

"Oh, great. Does he have a crush on me?" I thought.

**Arendelle, Elsa's POV**

"_Let it go,_

_Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go, _

_Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door! _

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on, _

_The cold never bothered me anyway…"_

I was finally free. Now that my secret was out, I didn't care what they said about my. All I was worried about was my sister. The townspeople would be scared until she proved that she had no powers…

As I began the long trek up the North Mountain, I realized that because my secret was out, I didn't need my other glove anymore. I tore it off, and let it fly in the wind.

"_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small…_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!"_

Me, the newly-crowned queen, turned back, and saw Arendelle in the distance. 'Man, it really is small from here!'

I didn't notice the encasing of ice around the ships, or the blizzard that was stirring.

"_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through!_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me…_

_I'm free!" _

Sure, and then some. I was the top level of hierarchy in Arendelle, and I was leaving it all behind. Nobody could tell me what to do. Nobody could stop me.

I had left my cape behind me, further down the mountain… I was leaving the country behind me.

Then, suddenly, there was a chasm… and it meant nothing to me. I breached it with an ice bridge. As I raced across it, the frost that was there melted away, and gave way to clear ice.

At the summit of the mountain, I saw a perfect clearing.

"_Here I stand!_

_And here I stay!"_

I stomped on the ground, and my signature snow-crystal appeared. I charged it, and brought up a massive ice castle.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground…_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"_

I, once I'd finished the castle, took off my crown. I didn't need it, it was Arendelle's. I wasn't Arendellian anymore.

I was myself.

I tossed it away.

Slowly, I began to frost over my dress, and make a completely new one. First, I frosted over the Arendellian patterns near the bottom. I covered Arendelle in ice…

The whole thing was beautiful, with light blue, pastel blue, sparkly blue, and to top it all off, platinum white Dutch braid. I was the queen of Ice and Snow.

Or, as Fabala had called me, the "Angel of Ice".

Whatever they called me, I was now my own mistress…

"_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go! _

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on! _

_The cold ne'er bothered me anyway…"_

**France, Elphaba's POV**

"Enjolras, Grantaire, Joly, Marius! So glad you came!" I said.

"Our pleasure, mademoiselle Fae." Joly replied. "We'd hardly deny you a night of fun at the opera!" "Sure, and who wouldn't turn up perfectly good refreshments?" Grantaire added.

"Well, guys, not that I'm showing preference, but there's room for 2 in each box. Enjolras, you'll be with me. We've got the 2 best in the house, boxes 5 and 7. You boys in box 7 will be a bit packed, but try to enjoy it…" Elphaba trailed off.

"Fae… what's wrong?" Enjolras asked. "Are you alright?"

"No, Enjolras, I'm fine. It's nothing."

'But', I thought, 'Is that genuine concern for me? No, I'm imagining it. I must be…'

"Well, the opera's gonna begin soon… let's go get in our seats." Grantaire said.

"For once, Grantaire, you're gonna enjoy this?" Joly queried. "If I know you, you'll like the drunk scenes the best."

"No, I'll sit through the whole thing! Honest!"

Halfway through the second act, Enjolras left for refreshments.

And I had a strange feeling that someone, not Enjolras, was in the box with me…

'Oh, merde' I thought.

A man's voice asked, "Madame, why are you in my box?"

And that was not Enjolras' voice. "Monsieur…? I'll leave if you wish."

"No, no. It's fine. You can stay… but may I sit with you?" He sat next to me, in Enjolras' seat.

I didn't need to respond, he did as he wished.

"So, Madame… are you enjoying Paris so far?" he asked.

"Monsieur? You confuse me… what do you mean?"

"I asked you if you're enjoying Paris."

"Quite, monsieur. It's quite nice here." I responded, puzzled. When I looked over at the man in my box, I noticed something odd over his face.

"Monsieur, your face… what happened?"

"An accident, many years ago." He remained silent for the rest of the scene.

"Sir, my friend will be back any moment. Do you intend to stay for the whole performance?"

"No. Madame, come with me. I'll show you behind the scenes. I'm a stagehand here, and tonight's my night off. It's quite interesting during the show."

He got up and went out into the passageway that led between the boxes. Then, he turned around and offered his hand to me. "Well, are you coming?"

And I did something crazy.

I believed his story.

And took his hand.

**France, Erik's POV**

I led the girl down a spiral staircase. And suddenly, she stopped.

"Monsieur, we're below the stage level… where are you taking me, if not the stage?"

I whipped around. "You'll see."

We descended a bit further, then there was a green glow behind him. I turned around, and saw that the girl was glowing.

I gasped. "What?"

"I meant to tell you earlier. But, you never gave me a chance. What with you kidnapping me and all…" the girl, now revealed to be green.

"I wasn't kidnapping you!" I protested.

"Oh?"

"I was merely taking you to my home."

"Yeah, right."

"How is it that you're green?"

"I'll tell you later." She shot back.

We walked further down, until we reached a boat on a lake.

The green woman gasped in horror. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't be near water… guess I'm allergic to it. It hurts my skin. A lot."

"I see. Well, here, take this." I gave her my cloak. "This will protect you."

"Merci, monsieur." She accepted it gratefully.

We paddled the boat across. When we reached the other side, I helped her out of the boat, and to my music room.

"Monsieur-"

"Please, just Erik." I cut her off.

"Erik, there's a reason I've come here. You're… different, are you not?" she began.

"Yes… my face. There's a reason I wear a mask, you know."

"May I see it?"

"I-"

"It's fine, I've seen worse… not to mention, I was born green."

So I took off my mask.

"Oh. I see… and you were born like this? Or is this something that happened?" she asked.

"Born. My mother abandoned me at a young age. We've got something in common."

"Yes, my mother wouldn't even raise me. My father was always traveling, so he never saw me. My sister was the one who got all the attention." She said sadly. "Father gave her everything I never got."

"Well, mademoiselle, I'm glad to have found someone like me."

"My name is Elphaba."

" Miss Elphaba, do you enjoy music?"

"Yes, I do. Erik do you play?"

"Several instruments. Would you like to hear something I composed?"

"Certainly. What do you have?"

I led her over to the organ, and she selected a piece.

I began singing and playing.

"_Night time_

_Sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness_

_Stirs_

_And wakes imagination…_

_Silently the senses _

_Abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the music of the night."_

He played the rest of the song.

And she realized this was her Angel of Music.

"Erik," she began, "Erik, listen closely. You are the Angel of Song and Music. I'm the Angel of Magick, and a friend of mine from another world is the Angel of Ice and Snow."

"What?"

"Look. You already know I'm green, and that I've been hiding my skin color. My friend Queen Elsa, from another world called Arendelle, has Ice magic, and you, you have Song magic. Look."

She cast a spell allowing me to see the magic my songs created. It was bright gold. "Elsa's was- is- icy blue. Mine is green. If you ever need me, send up this song,"

She sang in a clear, mezzo-soprano voice.

"_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented…_

_No good deed goes unpunished…_

_That's my new creed!_

_My road of good intentions led _

_Where such roads always lead!_

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!"_

She finished in pianissimo, and it was beautiful. Elphaba enchanted the organ so that when I played the song, the music notes would glow green instead of gold.

"Now, if you ever need help, play the song. It will send up a flare across the worlds. If I, or Elsa, see it, we'll come to your aid."

"Elphaba, thank you. I don't know what to say."

"I do know what you can do… get me out of here. Not that I don't like it, but Enjolras will be looking for me." She shot back.

"Alright, that I will do. Follow me."

She replaced her glamour, so she looked the same as she had before, down to her gossamer green gown.

"Also, Erik, here." She handed me a green vial. "If you can't get to your organ, smash this." She smiled. "One more thing." She also created a new, pure white porcelain mask for me. "Now you can go outside this opera house. Come, I believe you have an Opera House to terrorize."

"Yes, I do. Come on."

**Elphaba's POV**

Oh, merde. Now, I had to get up to the Box again, without Enjolras suspecting much.

"Erik, no doubt Enjolras is frantic, wondering where I am. Is there a fast way up to the top?" I asked.

"Ummm…" he thought, "Well, there's the staircase that leads directly into the box, there's the staircase we took down here, and then, there's the Prima Donna mirror."

"I've heard of the Prima Donna mirror. Which way will get me up there with the least suspicion?"

"Definitely the way we took. It leads directly to the hallway." He said quickly. "We don't need much trouble."

"I agree. Erik, tell me. Do you ever get lonely down here?"

"Sometimes… unless I have my protégé here. Why do you ask?"

"Just a thought, nothing more." I said quickly.

They quickly raced up the stairs, and once I reached the top, I said, "I must go… they'll wonder where I've been! Goodbye, Erik. Contact me."

And I left the Phantom behind.

"Fae, where have you been?" Enjolras asked quietly when I got back into the box.

"Oh, just walking around."

"I see. I was worried you'd been kidnapped by the Opera Ghost."

"Enjolras, that's merely a fable! It's alright. I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Alright, Fae. If you say so…"

The Opera finished, and Christine Daaé took her bows. Everyone applauded thunderously, and some threw roses onstage. The ballet corps raced to collect them all, as there were quite a few.

Every person in the opera house was standing. Everyone was cheering and clapping.

She was a prima donna, for sure.

Then, I saw Elsa's flare. Green ice. And Anna's. Green magic.

'Oh merde, they both need me?'

"Enjolras, sorry I have to leave so soon. I have to go now, my friends need my help!"

"What? Fae, what do you mean? How do you know?"

"I can sense it. Please, let me go!" He'd grabbed my arm. "Please, Enjolras, let go of me! Elsa and Anna need my help!" I begged.

"Elsa? Anna? Fabala, you're hiding something! Tell me!" he demanded.

"Lock the door. Now." I ordered.

"Ok. This better be worth all this secrecy."

They drew the curtains of the Box, and I dropped the glamour spell.

Enjolras fainted in shock.

I replaced the spell, and left him lying there in box.

'Sorry Enjolras, I had to.' I thought. I raced out of the box, and let the others know where I was going. They didn't believe me at first, but I insisted I had to leave. They let me go.

I quickly went to the back of the opera, and made a green rose, with a black ribbon tied around it. I saw a woman who was going backstage, and said, "Madame!"

The woman turned around. "Yes?"

"Please, give this to Miss Daaé." I held out the rose.

"Alright. From who is this gift?"

"Tell her, an Angel."

The woman looked puzzled, but agreed to do so.

I took off into the night, created the portal to Arendelle, and flew through with another enchanted broomstick.

**Arendelle, Elsa's POV**

"_I'm such a fool, I can't be free!"_

"_You don't have to be afraid!"_

"_No escape from the storm inside of me…"_

"_We can work this out together,"_

"_I can't control this curse!"_

"_We'll reverse the storm you've made."_

"_No, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!"_

"_Don't panic…"_

"_There's so much fear!"_

"_We'll make the sun shine bright!"_

"_You're not safe here!"_

"_We can face this thing together!"_

"_No…"_

"_We can change this winter weather!"_

"_Ohhh…"_

"_And everything will be alright!"_

"_I CAN'T!" _I yelled, releasing a bolt of ice energy into Anna's heart.

Anna smashed the vial just as she fell to the floor, struck by the magic.

I didn't know what it was, but because it was green, I realized Fabala had given it to my sister.

I sent up green ice quickly. '2 flares will be better than one…' I was hoping against hope Elphaba would come quickly.

"Anna!" I shrieked, panicked. "Oh, no… no…!" I burst into tears, and the walls of the castle began forming spikes toward the middle of the room. "No! What I hoped would never happen, has happened!"

"Oh, Fabala, come quickly!" Anna whispered.

A few moments later, Elphaba came flying into the room through the balcony window. "What's wrong? I saw both flares, and raced over here! It's got to be desperate, if you both sent up flares!"

Elphaba glanced around and saw Anna and Kristoff on the ground, and me crying. "Oh, no. Elsa, don't tell me you've hit her heart… please don't!"

I nodded, my tears forming ice on my face.

"Oh, merde. I can't cure that… but I can slow the ice's growth. Once she's frozen solid, only an act of true love can save her. Either on her part, or someone else's." Elphaba turned to Kristoff, saying in his ear, "Take her to the trolls. They'll help you." He nodded.

"Elsa, please, calm down! Look what you're doing to your ice palace! You'll impale us all!" I looked up, saw what I was doing and immediately stopped crying. I, with a flick of my wrist, frosted over the walls, making them clear, and knocking off the spikes.

"Kristoff!" Elphaba yelled. "Wait!" She cast a spell of warmth, to keep Anna's heart from freezing over as quickly as it might. "Ok, go, go go! Take your reindeer, and GO!" They raced off towards the Troll's Cove.

"Elsa, don't blame yourself. It's dreadful; it is, to hit your sister in the heart with ice, but… Accidents will happen."

"You. Call. This. An ACCIDENT?" I raged.

"Ok… maybe not an accident."

"Oh, and what would you call it?" Me, the Angel of Ice demanded.

"A… regime change… caused by an unexpected blizzard of chance."

"Oh, so you think snowstorms just appear, in a room!?"

"No, I never really-"

"No, of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone with magic how special they are!"

"Well, I'm an Angel of Magic, people expect me to-"

"LIE?"

"To be encouraging and uplifting! So what else have you been doing besides running around building ice palaces and torturing the people down there?"

"We can't all come and go by broomstick!"

"And we can't all have ice magic! Whose fault was that, your aunt's? She's got that too, doesn't she? Oh, wait. She's dead." Elphaba let out a loud cackle.

"Oh, how dare you laugh at the Royal Family of Arendelle!" I shot back.

"Look, I just bought your sister some time, and I have a feeling that if I hadn't, you wouldn't be alive in a week! Hans… Anna left him in charge." Elphaba tried to turn my thoughts.

"What? Oh, no, the kingdom's in more danger than I ever thought!" I said, shocked.

"Elsa, I have an idea. I'll masquerade as you. You can masquerade as me. And you'll be safe. I'll even take your powers, so you can blend in with everyone else. If, for any reason, you blow your cover, call for me. I'll teleport you to me, and we'll be safe together."

"It's too risky! And what about the other angel? He'll need your help too!" Elsa protested.

"It's the only way, Elsa. Tell me, what hair color?"

"Fine. I'll go with jet-black."

"And dress color?"

"Gray and black."

"Any jewelry?"

"No. only a simple necklace, with a diamond ring on it."

Elphaba completed my transformation, and took the ice powers. She transformed herself into the Ice Queen, and sent me on my way. "You'll be fine, my dear. Just don't say anything that will put you in jeopardy. Go to the castle, try to figure out what Hans is doing. If it's anything that puts me in danger, send up this flare." Elphaba gave me the vial. "It's the same kind as Anna's, all you have to do is smash it."

"Good luck, 'Queen Elsa'"

"And same to you, 'Kaia'!"

Elsa left, her heart was heavy.

"_Sadness swirls within me like the snow…_

_I've frozen out the only friend I'll ever know._

_There's no way I can win, but I wish that I had _

_Known about her long ago…"_

I was cold, because with the ice powers came the antifreeze powers. So I felt cold for the first time in my life.

There was a loud ROAR behind her. I turned around to see a snow monster following me. It spoke with Elphaba's voice, "I'll take you down to the fjord. It's frozen and you'll be able to cross it."

"Great. Thanks, Elsa, Marshmallow."

"Wow, two seconds in and you've already named my creation!"

"Heyyy…!"

I got onto the back of the snow monster, which had shape-shifted to look like a white stag, and we raced down to the fjord.

"This is as far as I dare go… Good luck." The stag said.

"Thank you, Elsa. Perhaps, I should call you 'Elsaba'!"

Us 2 angels laughed, and I raced off towards the fortress of Arendelle.

"Help me! Please, help!" I cried. "I need fire, soup, anything warm!"

The guards at the gate opened up, and I raced inside. I ran into Prince Hans.

"Your Majesty, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there… pardon me, please!"

Hans tried to slow me down. "It's alright, madam. It's quite alright. No harm done. What brings you here?"

"What do you think? The Eternal Winter, created by the queen! I was up at Oaken's trading post when the storm struck. I couldn't make it back until today. When the storm first hit, I was resting. I heard Princess Anna come in, asking for winter clothing and boots. She's gone up the North Mountain. I went with her partway, and saw that the Queen had created an ice palace!" it hurt me to badmouth myself, but I had to, to keep up the act. "It was all jagged, so rough. It was all spikes! There was no clear ice to be seen. Some was tainted with red, and some had streaks of black! The queen is evil! I heard her strike Princess Anna in the heart with her ice! And she did it with a will to… the queen must die!" I said.

"Oh, no. Anna… Thank you, madam…"

"Kaia."

"Thank you, mademoiselle Kaia."

We both heard a horse running towards them. "Look, Princess Anna's horse!" several townspeople cried.

"I need volunteers to go look for Princess Anna! And capture Queen Elsa, to beg her to end this winter!" Hans shouted.

Several people stepped forward. "We'll go."

The party of witch-hunters left Arendelle's gates, bent on capture.

**Arendelle, Elphaba's POV**

I saw Elsa's flare shine up. So they were going to kill Elsa… Me.

Merde, Marshmallow was already nervous. If they'd already left when Elsa had let up the flare, then I only had 5 minutes. They could move fast, they had horses. And they would have weapons. Weapons that could kill me in one strike. Swords, arrows, crossbows…

'I'm so screwed.' I thought.

"Marshmallow! Make sure nobody comes in my palace!" I ordered. The monster nodded.

I quickly began preparing, making sure no green skin was showing, and put streaks of red and black in the ice, like Kaia/Elsa had described. I needed to enhance the image that I truly was evil.

Now I'd be the Wicked Witch of the West, and the Snow Queen.

Marshmallow roared outside the castle. I heard men's shouts, and realized the witch hunters had come, and that I stood no chance if they all got inside.

I saw 2 men race into the palace, so I froze the door to prevent more from coming in. then, I raced up the stairs, to lead them into the room that I'd helped Anna in. It would be a trap.

I neglected to notice the chandelier above me.

The men who'd come in bore the crest of Wesselton, so they must've been sent by the duke. Ugh, that fool.

"Just stay away!" I cried. They both had crossbows, and one shot towards me.

I summoned an ice wall for protection.

I noticed, as I looked down, that there were streaks of black and red at the base of my dress. Now, I was truly becoming the Wicked Snow Queen.

They kept encircling me, and I, with the help of some ice, pinned one to the wall with spikes.

The other, I grew ice walls to prevent him from moving, and pushed him forward with another. I pushed him out the balcony doors, and almost pushed him off the 200 foot drop.

Then, I head Hans, "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

I stopped, and the one I'd pinned against the wall raised his crossbow. Hans glanced upward to the chandelier, then just as the crossbow fired, he raised it to the ceiling. The bolt severed the only thread of ice that held the massive chandelier, letting it fall directly towards me. I heard Erik's voice in my head, yelling, **"GO!"**

I picked up my skirts and raced towards the doors. The chandelier fell behind me, the impact knocking me forward onto the ice floor.

I blacked out.

**France, Erik's POV**

I sang to Christine, "_Look at your face in the mirror,_

_I am there, inside!"_

"_Angel of Music, _

_Guide and Guardian!_

_Grant to me your glory!" _She sang back in a clear soprano,

_Angel of Music, _

_Hide no longer!_

_Come to me strange angel!"_

I decided now I could reveal my entrance to her. The mirror slid aside.

"I am your angel of music…

Come to me, angel of music…

I am your angel of music…

Come to me, angel of music…"

Raoul was trying to get in through the locked door. "Whose is that voice, who is that in there?"

"I am your angel of music

Come to me angel of music…"

My hand was outstretched, waiting for her.

She tentatively put her hand in mine, and I led her through the passage.

"_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find!_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there…_

_Inside my mind…"_ Christine sang in her beautiful voice that I never tired of hearing.

I replied, in song of course,

"_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet…_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind…"_

We'd gotten closer to the lake, and I could hear the small waves lapping against the edges.

"_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear," '_Except for Elphaba…' I thought

"_I am the mask you wear…"_ she continued.

"_It's me they hear…" _ I sang.

Together, we sang,

"_My/your spirit and your/my voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the opera is there/here"_

"_Inside your mind…" _I sing alone.

We've reached the underground lake which we must cross to get to my home.

I help Christine into the boat, and begin paddling across.

"_In all your fantasies_

_You always knew_

_That man and mystery…"_

"_Were both in you…"_

"_And in this labyrinth_

_Where night is blind!_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there"_

"_Inside your mind…"_

The other side of the Lake comes into sight, and I say to my protégé, "Sing, my Angel of Music!"

She begins to sing scales that I've taught her. Slowly and ever so perfectly, she changes keys twice, and amazes me by going to high C. C in the sixth octave. I help her out of the boat. Then, I yell, "SING FOR ME!"

She belts out a high E.

I stride over to my organ, and begin playing.

Only after I start, do I see her on the ground exhausted.

"_I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne…_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music!_

_Music…_

_You have come here_

_For one purpose and one alone_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed you with me_

_To serve me-_

_To sing for my music!_

_My music…"_

I see her eyes wide with awe and fear. I need to comfort her, now.

"_Night time_

_Sharpens _

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness _

_Stirs and_

_Wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses…"_

It's a song I wrote a while ago, in one of my "off spells" of not writing Don Juan.

Going through the song, eventually I went over to a small alcove, pulled the curtain, and allowed Christine to see what was behind it.

Call me obsessed. I admit it.

Behind it, a life sized doll of her, wearing a wedding dress.

She fainted, and I caught her.

"_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night…"_

**Arendelle, Elphaba's POV**

I awoke on a small bed, in a small, cold room. I didn't know where this was… or how I got here.

Looking up, I saw snow outside the window. Racing over, something stopped me. My hands were chained, and I couldn't go far. Using resourcefulness, I managed to look outside.

"Oh, no… no!" I muttered. Outside, there was a winter wasteland. "Elsa, what have you done?"

Of course, I was Elphaba, "Elsaba", and the real Elsa was outside, in the cold…

I heard the door open, and Hans walked in.

"Queen Elsa, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" I asked, still wary.

"The people are beginning to complain. Please, we'll let you go, just… please, bring back summer!" he implored. Man, this high-and-mighty snobbish prince who dared to ask for marriage after knowing a girl for a DAY was asking me for summer!

I could do it… but I had to keep them guessing that I was still "Elsa", not Elphaba.

Bitterly, I replied, "Don't you think if I knew how, I wouldn't have? I can't! Don't you see? Or are you too blind to?" looking down at the shackles on my hands, I could feel the inside freezing.

"Your Majesty, please… this isn't debatable. The kingdom of Arendelle will perish in snow and ice, unless you free it! Please, bring back summer, Elsa."

"Don't address me so informally. I would if I knew how. But I cannot, and you must leave me alone. If I think, I could figure out a way." I was trying to stall, and I hoped this would work.

"I'll be back later. Please…" he said, one last time.

Hans the _connard_ was gone. Thank goodness. I began freezing the shackles until they were too brittle to stay together.

I heard the guards coming in. Freezing the door shut, I continued to work with the metal.

They were trying to get in more urgently. The shackles burst, and I blasted ice at the wall, and escaped from the blizzard.

**Paris, Enjolras' POV**

I woke up slowly. Where was i? This wasn't where I'd passed out.

Wait, I'd passed out? I was usually so strong that nothing could faze me.

Joly came in. "Oh, you're awake."

"Joly, what the hell happened to me?"

"As if you didn't know. You actually passed out."

"What happened to cause me to pass out?" I really wanted to know.

"Think, man! What do you last remember?"

"Uhhh…" I thought really hard. "We were at the Opera with Fae, and she said she had to go, and I demanded to know what was going on. She was referring to friends called to 'Elsa' and 'Anna'. She ordered me to lock the door, and close the curtains. She did something, and I passed out. There was a greenish glow around her… wait she was green."

"WHAT?"

"That's what I remember!"

"Nobody glows. Nobody has green skin. You know that, Marble-man."

"She did have green skin. She did glow. She was a WITCH, Joly. No, to answer your question earlier, I am not alright, I was asked to a night at the opera by a witch. We all were. Fae deceived us all."

"Enjolras… no. no. she's not a witch. She… how can I explain it? She was born that way, and all her life she's been misunderstood. She was taught magic, and she hid her skin from you. Fae is not a witch."

"Fae? No, she's not a woman, she's a witch."

"Enjolras, listen. She said there were more like her. Misunderstood, magic-talented people like herself. Fae said that one was the mysterious Phantom of the Opera. Another lived in a country called Arendelle, and she was the third."

"And your point is…"

"Don't judge her so harshly! Magic is scarce in this world."

"Wait, more worlds?" I demanded.

"Yes."

NOTHING MADE SENSE!

"Joly, start at the beginning of what Fae told you. Don't leave anything out!"

He told me her whole life story, from being held captive by an evil queen, to going to Arendelle, to coming here.

I didn't believe it.

But I deep down knew it was true.

**Arendelle, Elphaba's POV**

I raced out onto the frozen fjord, and the blizzard centered around me, concealing me. Hans ran out after me, and called out, "QUEEN ELSA!"

I stopped. 'Keep up Elsa's façade, don't blow it now.' Turning slowly, I said, "Just, please, take care of my sister!"

"Your sister?" he laughed bitterly. "Elsa, she came back from the mountains weak and cold. She said that you had frozen her heart! Your sister is DEAD! Because of you."

The accusation hit me hard. "No. no." Even though I wasn't really Elsa, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that Anna was dead. It couldn't be.

I fell to the ground, the blizzard stopping, the snowflakes frozen in midair.

I heard Hans unsheathing his sword. I was glad to die, now that Elsa was happy, but Anna was dead. Erik had his friend. They'd be fine without their angel of Magic.

"NO!" I heard Anna scream.

Wait, ANNA?

The sound of ice and metal cracking rang in my ears. When I turned around, I saw a perfectly frozen statue of Anna, protecting me from Hans' sword.

Anna, without knowing it wasn't really Elsa that she was saving, gave her own life for me.

I slowly rose from the ground, and embraced the ice statue, crying for the girl who'd saved me with a sword sacrifice…

Hang on a sec… she did it out of love… and Love Will Thaw…

I looked around to see Kristoff standing with his reindeer and Olaf with a crazy sad expression on his face. Until he looked up.

I did too. What I saw shocked me, even for being a witch. Letting off a green ice-flare, I begged the real Elsa to come quick. "Kaia" ran over from behind one of the ships littering the fjord.

Motioning to her to come over, I froze Time for a few seconds, except for her and myself. She once again became the Snow queen, and I the green-skinned witch.

Releasing Time, I saw Anna slowly beginning to thaw, from the heart. "Anna…? You're, you're ok? You… saved me!" Elsa cried.

"I love you." Anna replied simply.

The two sisters embraced, and I watched with happiness. Then, I remembered my allergy to water, as my skin began to sting from the snow.

I created a long-sleeved dress, all black, and gloves to match.

"Anna, wait… Love, Love Will Thaw… Of course! Love!"

Elsa had figured it out. I watched as she recalled the ice from the fjord and the town of Arendelle. Everything went back to normal, everything became Summer again.

I saw Olaf melting. "Hands down, this is the best day of my life… and quite possibly the last."

"Hold on, Olaf!" I said. "Elsa, a little help here?"

"You got it!"

Together we refroze Olaf, and created a little flurry for him.

"My own personal FLURRY!" he said joyfully.

We all smiled, and Anna and Elsa embraced me. "Thank you, Fabala." Anna said.

"Guys, call me Elphaba. That's my true name, and I think you should know it."

"Alright, Elphaba. Come on, let's go!" she continued.

"Where? WE'RE ON A BOAT! The fjord's not frozen anymore!" Elsa said.

We saw Hans getting up from the side of the ship. Elsa and I tried to walk over, but Anna motioned for us to stop. I cast a small spell on her hand, for super strength. I figured what would happen next.

"Anna? But, Elsa froze your heart!"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna walked a few steps, then turned around and punched the bastard off the boat. "That's one way to end an engagement!"

"Great! Well… guys, I… it's been great to help you and all, but…" I was cut off by a sharp pang in my chest.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Another friend of mine… he's…" I explained.

"Is it the other angel?"

"No. he's not an angel, but something's- something's wrong. I have to go, I have to help him, my linked blood soul!" I shrieked.

"Elphaba, no! It's too dangerous, it could be a trap! Don't, please don't!" Anna was scared.

"I have to. You girls take care of each other. I know you and Kristoff will marry, Anna. It will happen, see if it won't! Elsa, call me if you ever need me. You have your green ice box, right?" she nodded. "Good. Bye, I'll contact you soon!"

I made a broom, enchanted it to fly, and created the portal to the Enchanted Forest.

**Enchanted Forest, Huntsman's POV**

"Regina, no. Stop, what are you doing?" I said, getting worried.

"Getting my way… like I always do." She replied, evilly.

"That sounds like something Galinda would say!" we heard a new voice, one we recognized immediately.

"Fae?" Hope in my voice seemed to show.

"Yes, I'm here. Hi, Regina. Hope you've enjoyed the monkeys." She said.

"Yes, they've been some help to me. There's one, though, with the red coat, he… never cooperates." Regina said. It was true. To get him to cooperate, we often had to beat him.

"Oh, him. That's Chistery. He's my monkey, and never listens to anyone but his true mistress."

"Who is…"

"Me."

"Oh, you little bitch." Regina advanced to the green girl, and made to rip her heart out like old times.

"Nope, not gonna happen, Your Majesty!" Elphaba said. With some magic, she threw Regina back against the wall, and made brick shackles entrap her.

"Fae, where did you learn?" I asked in wonder.

"Rumplestiltskin, then watching Regina, then from another friend. Regina, do you know how lucky you are that I haven't killed you yet?"

"I'm guessing very." The queen said.

"You guess correctly. You see, I can tell the future. Something Rumple taught me. You will play a very large role in your step-daughter's life. I won't tell you what, but I will say that much: You are important."

"So, what you're saying is…"

"That you need to keep on living life. Don't kill people randomly, as I know you've done. Let it go, already!"

She released Regina. "So GO!"

Regina ran out of the room.

"Fae, you saved me. How can I thank you?"

"Don't bother. It was hesed.* So, go. Live with the wolves. They're your true friends."

"What about you?"

"I have more friends. I've not been gone for no reason!"

"Well, just… Elphaba, be careful. Not everyone is as kind as you and me."

"I know. I… wait, no! ERIK, NO! No, no, Erik needs me. I'm so sorry, I have to go! I'll explain later."

She disappeared.

Did I hear Regina enter the room again? No.

"I have a new mission for you."

"What will this be?"

"Find Snow White, and kill her. It's all too easy."

(*mercy)

**France, Erik's POV**

I'd brought Christine down here after she'd ripped off my mask in front of the whole audience. She'd betrayed me… Fae would never betray me. I

WHY CAN'T I GET MY MIND OFF OF ELPHABA?

I'd let off the flare, because my organ wasn't close by.

"_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!_

_Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!_

_Down that path into darkness deep as HELL!"_

I felt Christine struggle against my grasp. She fell forward, as I pulled her in front of me.

"_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?_

_Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"_

We heard the mob following us.

"Track down this murderer, he must be found!"

"_Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere_

_No kind word from anyone, no compassion anywhere!_

_Christine, WHY! Why…?"_

I shoved her into the boat, and we crossed the lake faster than we'd ever before.

We reached the lair, and I forced Christine into the Wedding Dress that was on the mannequin of her.

Going over to the organ, I played Elphaba's song.

"_No good deed goes unpunished…_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_That's my new creed!_

_My road of good intentions led _

_Where such roads always lead!_

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!"_

I continued to play, adding more to the song.

"_One question haunts and hurts,_

_Too much, too much to mention_

_Was I really seeking good?_

_Or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deeds are when looked at _

_With an ice-cold eye?_

_If that's all good deeds are!_

_Maybe that's the reason why…_

_No good deed goes unpunished _

_All helpful urges should be circumvented!_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_Sure I meant well, but look!_

_What well-meant did!_

_Alright, so be it! _

_So be it then…_

_Let all France be agreed_

_I'm a monster through and through!_

_Since I could not succeed, Christine,_

_In helping you, I promise no good deed_

_Will I attempt to do again_

_EVER again!_

_No good deed_

_Will I do_

_AGAIN!"_

"_Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?_

_Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" _Christine asked/sang when I was through.

I turned, and saw her in the beautiful wedding gown.

"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood

Has also denied me the joys of the flesh…

This face, the infection

Which poisons our love!"

Christine turned away. I heard a quiet tinkling, as though there were chimes here.

"_This face_

_Which earned _

_A mother's fear and loathing _

_A mask_

_My first_

_Unfeeling scrap of clothing…_

_Pity comes too late!_

_Turn around and face your fate!_

_And eternity of this_

_Before your eyes…"_

Christine shook her head sadly. Walking away from me, she sang:

"_This haunted face_

_Holds no horror for me now._

_It's in your soul_

_That the true distortion lies!"_

I heard Elphaba come up behind me. "Wait, I think, my dear… we have a guest!" stepping out of the way to reveal the Green woman, Christine shrieked. "WHAT KIND OF DEMON ARE YOU?"

"Well, dearie, it depends what you mean by demon. There's demon, like, the kind that possess you, there's the kind that look hideous, and the kind that remain invisible but still control the world." Fae said.

"Yeah you're the second kind. How did you become like that?" Christine asked rather rudely. "No, wait, both of you are. And lemme guess. You were born that hideous color. And you, Erik, were born with that disfigurement."

"You are correct, Mademoiselle. Oh, wait, we have another guest! Erik, please, show our other guest in." Fae said sarcastically.

"RAOUL!" Christine yelled.

"Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!" I said.

"_I _

_Had rather hoped_

_That you would come!_

_And now, my wish comes true._

_You've truly made my night!"_

"Free her!

Do what you like

Only free her!

Have you no pity?" Raoul begged.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea." Elphaba said ironically.

"Please, Raoul, it's useless!"

"I love her,

Does that mean nothing?

I love her!

Show some compassion!"

"The world showed no compassion to me!" I yelled.

"Christine, Christine, let me see her.

"Be my guest, sir…" I spoke.

I heard Fae's voice in my head. "Distract him. I'll take care of him. Where's your Punjab?"

"Over by the organ. See that Raoul doesn't see you." I thought back.

"Monsieur I bid you welcome

Did you think that I would harm her?

Why would I make her pay

For the sins which are YOURS?"

Fae put the noose around Raoul's neck at the perfect time. Pulling him back toward the cave-wall, I saw the expression on her face. She looked in pain.

Of course, the water dripping on her would hurt her! I mentally facepalmed.

"Order your fine horses now!

Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!

Nothing can save you now except perhaps

Christine!"

I advanced on Christine. Grabbing her around her neck, I sang:

"_Start a new life with me_

_Buy his freedom with your love!"_

"_Refuse him and you send your lover to his death!_

_This is the choice!"_ Fae joined in.

"_This is the point of no return!"_ we sang together.

Shocked silence from Raoul and Christine.

Then, in a voice as fragile as a glass droplet, Christine sang,

"_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate_

_Grow cold_

_And turn to tears of HATE!"_

We were all stunned, and we sang so much overlapping. Fae sang nothing. She was too busy with keeping Raoul restrained.

"_Angel of Music_

_You deceived me!_

_I gave my mind_

BLINDLY!" Christine sang at last.

"Blindly?!" Fae echoed. "So this is your entire fault! You brought this on Raoul and yourself!"

"You try my patience!" I said harshly. "Make. Your. Choice."

Once again, Christine sang in her clear soprano voice.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God gave me courage to show you_

_You are not alone!"_

She slowly walked up to me, embraced me, then kissed me.

I'd never been kissed before. Ever.

When she withdrew, I knew what I had to do.

Motioning for Fae to drop the rope, I said, "Take her forget me forget all of this! Take the boat swear to me never to tell of the secret you know of the angel in hell! Go now! Go now and leave me!"

They quickly cleared out. But before Christine left forever, she gave me her wedding ring.

Silent tears in my eyes, I nodded at her to go.

"Who can say?

If I've been changed for the better?

Because I knew you?" she began.

"Because I knew you!" I sang.

"I have been changed for good!" we sang together.

I could tell Fae couldn't stand the tears in her eyes. They burned her skin too.

"Go, don't let them find you here, Christine." I said.

She left, singing with Raoul.

"_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me each night, each morning…"_

"_**You alone can make my song take flight…**_

_**It's over now the Music of the Night!"**_

Fae walked over to me. "Come on, let's go.

_Ielk marel folreo polcd._

_Ielk marel folreo polcd_

_Ielk marel folreo polcd!"_

In her mezzo-soprano voice, I could make out every word, but not its meaning. A swirling green and black portal appeared in the mirror.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked.

"Of course!"

We stepped through the portal into a new world.

**Arendelle, Elsa's POV**

"Anna!"

"Yeah?"

"Hear that sound?"

"Uhhh… what sound?"

"The portal you idiot! Elphaba's back!" I yelled.

"Fae's back? YAY!" Anna was overjoyed.

I'd never told her that she'd saved Fae, instead of me.

"Well, it seems the beautiful get more beautiful, while the green just get greener…" Elphaba's voice said.

It was coming from the ice-wardrobe mirror! And Elphaba was there!

I gasped.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people." She said, emerging from the door. A man in black came behind her.

"Oh, Elphaba, you're back!" Anna shrieked.

"Whoa, Anna. Please, stop it!" Elphaba said. "Yeah, good to see you too, but no, I don't need chocolate right now. You can get us some refreshments, though!"

"Ok!" Anna left.

"She'll bring chocolate, no matter what." Elphaba explained to her companion. "Once she gets back, we can begin this meeting."

"What meeting? I'm the queen here, and I don't even know what's going on…"

"You'll see." The man said. It was the first thing he'd said since he arrived.

Anna left the refreshments with us, then left to give Sven some carrots.

"Ok, now we can talk. Elsa, this is Erik, the Phantom of the Opera. Erik, this is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. And you both know me. So, let's talk!"

"So…" the conversation began awkwardly, and we didn't know where to start. I didn't really trust Erik, because he had a half-mask on… but a queen has to take risks, am I right?

Then, I asked, "Erik, since Elphaba described you as the 'Angel of Music', could you play?"

"Sure. Do you have a piano or organ somewhere?"

"Who needs to hunt one down when you can create one?!" I made an organ out of ice.

"Wow! So, you're the 'Angel of Ice'? Fae has been talking a lot about you!"

"Shush, Opera Ghost, just play!"

He played some songs, like "Music of the Night," that he sang along to (he had a beautiful voice.), then "The First Time in Forever (reprise)," which Elphaba and myself sang together. Erik then played a song from his opera that he and Elphaba sang together, the "Point of No Return." Erik and I sang "The Mirror/Angel of Music" and in the end, we all sang "Thank Goodness".

"That was a vocal workout! Maybe we should've warmed up first…"

"Erik stop it. We'll be fine! Here, have some chocolate!" as I offered him the plate, I melted the organ behind his back.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!"

"Too bad. Now, it's my turn! To the Ballroom!" I said.

"Come on, Anna!" Elphaba yelled.

We all raced down to the main ballroom, and I froze the floor, creating a skating rink, then made custom skates for all of us. Creating snow, I made a winter wonderland. In the middle of summer. Indoors!

"Try and top that, Elphaba!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah? I can make a castle out of nothing! I can create a dress out of nothing. I can form a mask out of nothing!" she yelled back.

"Shut up, both of you! You sound like little kids!" Anna said.

"Oh, no you didn't say that, Anna!" I said to Anna. I loaded a charge of ice magic to create a pile of snow, but just as I released it, Elphaba skated in its path.

"ELPHIE!" Erik yelled.

"The ice struck her head, we need to get her to the trolls, now!" Anna yelled.

"No, I hoped this wouldn't happen again! No!" I mourned.

"Wait, this has happened before?" Erik demanded.

"Yes, that's how I got this!" Anna showed him the streak from 20 years ago.

"Oh, no… Fae, no, no…"

"MARSHMALLOW!" I called for my snow monster.

She immediately formed up in the middle of the room.

"We need to get to the trolls, can you take us there by shadow travel?"

She nodded. We got on her back, and a few seconds later, we were at the Troll's Cove.

"Pabbie!" I yelled. "Please, this is urgent!"

He rolled up a few seconds later. "What is it, Elsa? It's important if all the Angels are here."

"We were playing in the ballroom, and I accidentally struck Elphie in the head. Can you help her?"

"Yes. I won't erase her memories, like Anna. She's too powerful in Magick to do so. But I will heal her head." He said.

A few moments later, we were on our way back. Marshmallow became a giant eagle, and we flew back to the castle. Erik tended to Elphie, while Anna and I made food, and tended to the kingdom.

**Arendelle, Elphaba's POV**

_I was cold. Constantly cold._

_There was no fire. No warmth._

_I was trapped in a block of ice._

_I called for help, but no one heard._

_I tried to melt my way through._

_No luck._

_I then tried to shatter the ice._

_Nope. _

_The last thing I tried was waiting._

_And an ice saw broke through the top. _

_Snow fell down onto my skin._

_I winced and brushed it off. "Please, HELP!"_

_The saw cut a block about 2 feet by 2 feet by 2 feet out of the top. _

_This ice was thick! And, now there was a window_

_to get out. I cast a levitation spell, and flew out the top._

"Wake up, Fae! Wake up!" I heard Erik's voice calling to me. "It was just a dream, Fae. Please, just wake up."

"Huh… what in Oz's name happened to me?" I muttered. "There was ice, and cold, and…"

"Fae, it was a dream. You're fine. But… oh no. Fae. Look at your hair…"

"Wait, we were playing in the snow, you should see yours!"

"No, yours is turning white!"

I looked and saw Erik was right. "Oh, merde. How did that happen?"

"We were playing with Elsa and Anna in the snow-land Elsa created, and she accidently hit you with her powers… Don't hold it to her, Fae. She's beating herself up pretty badly about it."

"No… no. Elsa did this? No, Elsa didn't do this. She didn't do it!" I yelled.

"Fae, listen…"

"SHE DIDN'T DO IT! Bring her in here. Now."

He had no choice but to obey. As Elsa walked in, Erik whispered something in her ear.

"Elsa, please tell me you didn't do this…" I motioned to my hair. "Please…"

"No… I did. I'm so sorry, Elphaba." She moved to hug me.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted.

Elsa withdrew.

"I'm sorry, Fae. I am so, so sorry. Can I ever be forgiven?"

"Maybe." I said wryly. "Maybe, maybe if I hurt you in such a manner. I, I can't believe you'd betray my trust! I can't believe that you would hurt me like this! I know that this streak won't be able to be hidden, no matter what I do. Elsa, if you can fix this, I will forgive you. However, it's my personal opinion that you do not have what it takes. I do hope you'll prove me wrong… I doubt you will! Erik, please take her out!"

Erik escorted the Snow Queen out, leaving me alone.

I was totally distraught. "What have I done, Sweet Lurne what have done? My temper got the better of me… oh, no, Elsa forgive me, please forgive me!"

Not like she could hear me. "Wait, Erik… Please, stay."

He walked in. "Yeah, Fae?"

"Tell Elsa, tell her… I'm sorry. Do this for me, please."

"It's the least I can do, Fae. I will."

Erik left.

I broke down in tears, despite my allergy to water.

**Arendelle, Erik's POV**

I knew Elsa felt terrible, but there wasn't anything I could do. She was distraught.

"Elsa?" I called, "Are you in there?"

Her room was locked. "Please, I know you're in there! ELSA!"

She opened the door. "What is it?" Ice tears stained her cheeks.

"Fae told me to tell you she was sorry about her outburst earlier. I think we need to leave her be, get her some chocolate, and hope she calms down."

"You do know I can hear you, right?" Fae's voice came from the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, Fae, you can't scare us like that!" Elsa said. We could clearly see the girl through the mirror, like it was a two-way mirror.

"And what is this? Oh, another spell of yours? Why am I not surprised?" I said sarcastically.

Immediately, green swirls of magic wrapped around my throat. "Watch what you say, Opera Boy. I can hear you, and I'm not one to take kindly to this sort of talk from my 'friends'." Fae said, in a warning tone of voice.

"Sorry, Fae, sorry!" I choked out.

"Don't talk like that again, Erik." The magic tightened, then released, and I fell to the ground gasping for air.

Now I knew how Raoul felt after we'd Punjabbed him.

"Alright, Erik. Elsa, I forgive you. Now, can you get me some chocolate?" she demanded.

"Find Anna... she's the one to ask. Maybe she can get green chocolate." I directed.

"Alright."

"She doesn't know the green chocolate has kale and spinach in it. Anna won't tell." I whispered to Elsa.

"Can't wait to see her face!" she whispered back. We both had to stifle our giggles.

**Enchanted Forest, Huntsman's POV**

"Princess Snow!" I called. "You can't run from this!"

"Just take care of my stepmother. Kill me now if you want, but I'm the only one who isn't completely conviced she's evil!" She yelled back.

My heart was suddenly seized by compassion. "Snow... I'm supposed to cut out your heart and take it to the Queen." It made me sick to say it. "But I will let you go. Here..."

I cut a reed and made a whistle from it. "Blow this if you ever need my help."

"But... why? Why do you show compassion? This could get you killed." Snow protested.

"One of my friends saved me, and showed compassion to my would-be killer."

"Regina."

"... yes."

"Take care."

"You too, Snow. Hamish," I asked one of my wolf friends. "Protect her until she gets to safety."

They took off into the forest.

"Fae." Another wolf, named for the girl I'd let go free. "Go and take down that stag over there."

**France, 5 years later, Elphaba's POV**

I walked into the ABC café with Elsa and Anna, all of us in disguise. Erik was back in Arendelle, working with Kristoff to rule the kingdom.

"Red wine, please." Elsa ordered for us. A man I recognised was sitting in the corner. I excused myself from Elsa and Anna's company, and walked slowly over there. As I did, I discreetly changed my glamour to the one from 5 years ago.

"Joly?" I asked quietly.

"Fae? It's really you?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm back, greener than ever."

"Where's Enjolras?"

"Oh... about that. Sit down, it's a long, sad story."

"Oh, no..."

He told me all about the June Rebellion, as it had come to be called. How Enjolras had valiantly defended the barricade, how he'd been taken prisoner after being shot 8 times. (he actually survived that.)He'd been tortured in the prison, by a cruel gendarmé, and once he'd been released Enjolras had been very ill, and now he was dying. Joly, now a doctor and spared from death at the Barricade because of it, could do nothing more.

"Joly, take me to him. I can heal him." I demanded.

"Fae, he doesn't want to see you. When he woke up from passing out he accused you of being a witch. I tried to convince him otherwise, b-"

"He'll not say that when I've saved his life."

He gave up. "Alright. Come on, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The room Enjolras lay in was the best, full of sunlight and fresh air. I could hear him coughing raggedly, and I knew his lungs must've been punctured by a bullet. Turning, I saw him.

His blond hair seemed to blend in to his pale skin. He didn't have his shirt on, and I could see that the bullets hit several vital organs. How he'd lived this long was a miracle in itself. Bruises covered his body, and one eye was swollen shut while the other had a bloody cut near it, just missing his eye.

"Sweet Lurline, Enjolras!" I cried without thinking.

He turned his head towards me and tried to shift away. "Witch! Go, now! Leave me!" he rasped.

"No. You're too ill. I can't let you die."

"The revolution failed- the people didn't come to our aid. They never will. Almost all my friends are gone. Joly, Marius and Grantaire are the only ones. That prison... they killed Courfeyrac and Feuilly. They're- they're gone, Fae. I'd be glad to die now."

"You will live, Enjolras. You're going to live. You don't know how much you mean to me... too much for me to lose you." I said, stubbornly set in my way.

"Don't. I-" Enjolras broke out into a fit of coughing.

"Enjolras, look at me." I began when he'd stopped. "If you ever want the Rebellion to live on, you have to live on too. I'm gonna heal you and you're gonna like it."

I focused all my energy into healing this man whom I had come to love.

"Joly, get Anna and Elsa up here. I want them here." I whispered strainedly.

Slowly, the magic that would save Enjolras' life flowed from me to him. I gave him most of my life force.

Anna and Elsa raced up the stairwell just as I collapsed. My heart throbbed as I felt the remaining portion of my life force ebb away. Something bad had happened.

My Linked Blood Soul had had his heart ripped out.

**France, Elsa's POV**

"Oh my gosh, Elphaba!" I cried. "Anna, go to the mirror. Get Erik's help! The mirror's a portal, go get him! We have to get to the Enchanted Forest, and save her Linked Blood Soul!"

Less than an hour later Erik arrived with Anna. "Oh my lord, Elphaba... no. How did this happen?" he asked.

"She selflessly gave her life force to me." Enjolras said, sitting up. "And not all of it either. Something else happened to her."

"Her Linked Blood Soul." I murmered.

"What? What's that you said?" he demanded.

"Elphaba has a friend across the worlds, he's called the Huntsman."

"Like the one from the fairy tale?"

"Yes. Anyway, they share a life force. Linked Blood Souls. Elphaba told me that it's very rare, and it's why her eyes are like a wolf's. He is friends with the wolves." Anna continued.

"Something must've happened to him for Elphaba to be like this. She can't regenerate her life force, can she?" Erik asked.

"No. It must be regained from the one who took it."

"WHAT?" Anna yelped. "No, we are not throwing Enjolras back into Death's path. It's what Elphie would have wanted, for him to live. We can't travel to the Enchanted Forest, we don't have a portal to it."

"Take her life force back. I- I didn't agree to this." Enjolras said, his voice breaking. "Fae doesn't deserve to die. I do. Elphaba, please, wake up." he begged Elphaba.

Her body lay still on the ground.

**France, Erik's POV**

"Erik..." Elphaba's voice said into my head.

"Fae?" I thought. "What? How? You're not dead?"

"I will be soon, but I leave you instructions. You, upon my death, will recieve my powers. If you like, your face will be restored to a normal man's. Protect the other angels. Protect Enjolras. I sense two more angels. the Angel of Freedom, and the Angel of Medicine. Find them. They're near you, I know it. You will know it when you see them. My Linked Blood Soul is dead. He's dead, and my force is ebbing away now. I've only a few more minutes. No, seconds. Just, tell Enjolras- tell him... I love him. NO! I love you Erik. I love you... good bye."

"Fae...?"

Apparently I'd said that out loud, because Enjolras said, "What about her?"

"She's dead. I now hold her power. She told me to tell you she loved you, Enjolras. Also... she said there were two more angels. they were nearby. the Angel of Freedom and the Angel of Medicine."

"It's Enjolras and Joly. I know it." Elsa said.

"What? You figured it out already?"

"It's almost too obvious. Nobody can rally a people to fight like Enjolras. and Nobody can heal with medicine like Joly. Let them see what they do." she explained.

'Yes, show them their power.' Fae's voice said.

I closed my eyes and cast the spell that allowed them to see what they couldn't before: their magic.

Enjolras emanated a blueish-red aura of magic, while Joly's medicine bag glowed white and red.

"Woah!"

"You're telling me I can do that?"

I let them revel in the euphoria of being 'Angels'.

To think, all this began with a young girl who wasn't wanted. If not for her, none of us would truly know our power.

Our story is told. Now go and tell it again and again to anyone who will listen. They will pass it on until all the angels are found and safe.

We will all be safe if this story is kept a secret. It tells things that couldn't happen in this world. Things that only exist in imagination.

But what about Elphaba? you ask. Has she ever come back?

**Not Yet.**


End file.
